


О драконах и рыцарях

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), To Kill a Dragon
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020
Summary: у Дракона три головы, потому о нём и говорится во множественном числе
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	О драконах и рыцарях

И перегрызёт лев  
Все шеи змеевы.

Так было им предсказано много-много лет назад. Сколько? Дракон и сам не помнил. Сперва они пытались сбежать от проклятья, брошенного вслед змею первым поверженным рыцарем. Или то был не рыцарь? Потом они стал старше и принялись искать этой самой роковой встречи, чтобы доказать бессилие слова, а может, опровергнуть собственную непобедимость. Они даже вторглись на другой континент ради этого.

И Дракон встретил льва. Лев первое время пытался огрызаться, но сердце его, по всей видимости, оказалось далеко не львиным, и он склонился перед змеем. Как и многие до и после него. Дракон был почему-то ужасно разочарован, но остался ждать. Они сплавили трон свой из мечей поверженных врагов, и три стальных короны, а барды спели песни о подвигах.  
А время текло, истирая людскую память и заставляя дремать память драконью.  
И пели всё новые песни: о лорде, что хотел выстроить замок до небес, сгоревшем в пламени драконовом за гордыню, о рыцарях и о девах, и о королях, пришедших из-за моря, чтобы отомстить за давно погибшее королевство.

Лев, вошедший в их шатёр, был юн и златовлас, а позолоченный доспех его сиял, отбрасывая множество бликов на матерчатые стены и разгоняя такой родной и привычный полумрак. Дракон узнал его, хоть никогда раньше и не видел. Их рок, их погибель и их судьба.  
Из первого боя их Рыцарь пришёл живым и целым, перепачканным ещё не успевшей засохнуть кровью... Яростный. Таким и остался — непрошибаемо спокойным снаружи, сжираемый пламенем изнутри. Вторая голова даже разрешила себе "потерять голову". Они всё ещё надеялись на то, что лев покажет когти. Так было бы проще, но молодой рыцарь молчал, когда его крепко обняли и лишь чуть-чуть вздрогнул, когда король слизнул кровь с его носа.

Рейле невероятно повезло, что король-дракон встретил Тайвина Ланнистера. Догадывалась ли она вообще, что стала самой долгоживущей драконьей невестой и единственной женщиной, сумевшей принести ему детей. Аж троих.

Дракон был в смятении, в ужасе, в ярости, испытывал восхищение и почему-то гордость, а ещё, кажется, был немножко влюблён. Они ревновали своего рыцаря к новой должности, на которую сами же его назначили, к трону, который был ко льву благосклонен, и к молодой львице, единственному существу, рядом с которым их холодный и неприступный рыцарь таял.  
Но львица умерла. И что-то сломалось во льве. Раньше он был словно пропитан солнечным светом, теперь же пламя его было тусклым, тёмным и обжигающе холодным.  
О, как пошла бы льву железная корона! И ему стоило лишь попросить. Или взяться уже за меч, Дракон принял бы любой вариант, но не это ничего. Лев молчал. Лев был покорен, лишь прожигал их холодным взглядом, стоило Дракону попытаться распустить руки. И ведь всё ещё смертный, но смутить Дракона...

Когда Тайвин Ланнистер предложил выдать свою дочь за Рейгара, Дракон отказал. Да, возможно, это была бы интересная пара, но что-то не давало покоя. А Тайвин обиделся, не хотел понимать, что это невозможно, никак, если они не хотят всё заново, если они не хотят всё сломать, предоставив людей самим себе. Тайвин не был драконом. Тайвин не желал видеть, что его король не человек.

Им было тошно без льва. Они очень устали. Рыцарь должен прийти и защитить. Лев — рационален. А значит, Дракону остаётся лишь сойти с ума.  
Удар был нанесён в спину. Дракон обернулся.  
Рыцарь и впрямь был златовлас, и глаза у него были как у отца, но... Но...  
Дракон хрипло рассмеялся.  
Нет, молодой Джейме Ланнистер никогда не мог стать драконом. Даже так.  
Боль пронзила горло.

Он брёл по снегу, не чувствуя холода, почти равнодушный ко всему окружающему, но внутри было легко.  
Сзади послышались шаги, мягкие, почти неслышные, но Дракон не хотел тешить себя надеждой. Скрип снега был всё ближе, а потом из марева соткался Лев.  
Дракон протянул руку, запустив её в необычно короткую для льва гриву. Белый мех был мягким и будто светился изнутри тёплым светом. Лев фыркнул, бросив на него знакомый, осуждающий взгляд.  
— Вот почему ты вечно от ласки бегаешь? — собственный голос стал ломким и слабым от долгого молчания. — Всем хорош был: и умён, и талантлив, и смел, и красотой не обделён... Но слепооой! Какая жалость. Ах какой бы дракон вышел... Жаль. Как жаль.  
Морда у зверя стала настолько озадаченной, что Дракон хрипло расхохотался, а потом, не прекращая смеяться, обнял своего льва. Теперь Льву от него никуда не деться.


End file.
